Castaways
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: After Allen and Kanda are cast away on an abandoned island, their feelings cause them some anxiety. When they get back to the Order, it's even worse! They have to decide to pursue what they want, and they do. Yullen, OOC-ness, sexual innuendos, cursing, etc. I think it's goodness depreciates as it goes on.


The small ship rocked back and forth on the open sea. Allen and Kanda were riding back from a mission on a small island in the south Pacific. It was a simple mission really. A few akuma had been sighted, and the exorcist pair had killed them. Nothing to brag about.

They had to share a cabin since there wasn't much room on the small boat, and it was grating on each of their nerves. Brawls were frequent and brutal, which wasn't too good for the floating vessel. The crew had to repair holes in walls, cracks in the deck, and small leaks.

The captain walked into the small kitchen and sighed, he had just separated the two arguing exorcists AGAIN. It smelled strange in the room, and in his exhaustion he just couldn't pin what it was. He needed to relax, so he took out a cigarette. He had promised his wife he'd quit, but this was the only thing that he could think of that would help him on the tiny boat, since there wasn't much supplies.

He took out his lighter and held the cigarette between his lips. As he used his thumb to light the lighter, he suddenly recognized the smell. Gas. His eyes flicked to the small stove, someone had left the burner on. It was too late though, the small flame caught on the room filled with gas.

Out on deck, Allen and Kanda were arguing over something stupid. The boat had rocked suddenly, which made Allen sway and bump into Kanda. Thus, the ridiculous argument started. They felt the explosion before they heard it, but it was only a split second difference. The boat shook like an earthquake and cracks formed in the deck.

The ship split into several pieces as flames licked the sides. The fire was buliding quickly and the boat was in shambles. The crew was already dead, and their corpses floated on their fronts in the water. Allen was looking down in the water, in case someone else was still alive besides him and Kanda.

When their piece of flaming boat suddenly rocked, it pitched Allen forward. It was too late for him to regain his balance, so he fell off and into the water. On the way down, he hit his head on the side and yelled in pain. He hit the cold water hard, and he began to sink slowly, the air leaving his lungs as his body took on water.

Kanda's eyes widened and he dove into the water after him. It shocked him just how cold the water was, and his muscles stiffened as he tried to swim downwards to save the snowy haired boy. He managed to grab his hand and haul him upwards, gasping as he broke the surface. Allen was slipping into unconsciousness and choking on the water that had filled him.

"Hell no! No way are you leaving me Moyashi!" Kanda's voice screamed to no one, Allen was already unconscious.

He grabbed a large enough piece of the deck that was no longer on fire and pushed Allen onto it. He shivered and pulled his exorcist coat off and laid it to dry on the scorched wood. Kanda then began swimming, pushing the makeshift raft away from burning ship.

Eventually, Kanda joined the unconscious Moyashi on the raft and tugged off his pants, leaving them to dry next to his jacket. It wasn't so cold in the open air, but it was freezing in the water. Kanda glanced at the tattooed face of Allen, and noticed his breathes were getting shallower and slower.

At first he was fine with Allen dying, then realized that he couldn't let the Moyashi die. He didn't know why, but it was the conviction in his heart to save the dying boy. He began performing mouth-to-mouth, and after a few minutes Allen's eyes fluttred open and Kanda moved back to alow the snowy-haired boy to sit up.

Allen wiped at his mouth just as furiously as Kanda did as sea water spewed from his stomach. He gasped and sputtered, then when he was finished recovering he looked around.

"Where...?" He asked slowly.

"No idea." Kanda replied flatly, "But we were the only survivors."

Allen was silent for a few minutes, "I can't send Timcampy until we reach a place where we stop. So he can lead the Black Order back to us."

"I figured. Damn...we'll have to find land then." Kanda muttered. "Well, we'll hit land if we keep going west."

So they took alternate shifts swimming west, using the sun as their compass. A few days later as the sun was setting, Allen was on shift while Kanda lay on his back with his arms covering his eyes. Whenever either of them were on the raft, they stripped to their boxers to prevent hypothermia due to the cold water.

Allen looked past Kanda on the horizon next to the sun and gasped. "I see land!"

Kanda sat up quickly and looked in the direction that the Moyashi was staring at. A sigh of relief passed through his lips. They hadn't had water in so long, so they were going to dehydrate soon. Kanda hopped into the water and helped paddle in that direction, but they only made it half way by the time the sun went down and they were left with only the dim stars.

They stared at each other in the dim light that the stars provided. Each of their skin was burnt, but not too bad. Their eyes had dark circles under them from their awful amounts of sleep. Their hair was messy and greasy from the sea water. Eventually, they felt the cold of the night dawn on them.

Their clothes were still damp, meaning they weren't safe to put on. Allen was starting to shiver pretty hard, and he wrapped his arms around himself and brought his knees up to his chest. Kanda sighed and moved closer, hating the how his conscience made him feel so bad about the Moyashi. He wrapped his arms around Allen and put him in his lap.

"Never speak of this to anyone." Kanda muttered, and Allen nodded, thankful that Kanda was keeping him warm.

They fell asleep with Allen wrapped up with Kanda, and woke at the same time the next day. They both slipped into the water again and pushed to the island. Once they reached it, they crawled onto shore and Kanda told Allen to wait on the beach while he go explore.

Kanda walked off into the woods and looked around. He heard the sound of rushing water, and moved to find the source. He came upon a waterfall relatively close to where they had came to the island. He drank some of the water, and it tasted delicious to his dehydrated lips.

He ran back to the beach where Allen waited, and saw that Timcampy was just taking off to tell the Black Order. "Oi! I found water!" Allen followed him wordlessly to the waterfall and drank just as ravenously as Kanda had. They both gulped the water down for several minutes, then sat back and looked around.

"What about food? How are we gonna eat? I didn't see any fruit trees..." Allen asked.

"There must be some animals here. Or we could fish."

They divided up the work over the next few days. Allen would fish, Kanda would hunt, and they would both cook what they made and would share it. They made two small shelters, and every once in a while they would argue, but it never escalated into a fist fight.

About a week since they got to the island, a ship was seen in the distance. Over the course of that day the boat grew closer and finally put it's anchor down a few hundred yards off shore. A few Finders came out in a rowboat to get them, and neither exorcist said a word to each other as they loaded themselves in the boat, then hopped onto the ship. They were put in separate cabins after a doctor examined them. They fell asleep as soon as they hit the beds.

In a few more days they were back at the Order, and Allen spent half a day eating whatever Jerry made him. Kanda spent his time in the training room. They wouldn't look at each other, let alone be in the same room. After that, they didn't know what was wrong with their thoughts.

Kanda didn't know why he had saved him, or why he had helped him get warm. Allen had no idea why he had pretended to stay unconscious for longer than he was when Kanda had performed mouth-to-mouth, or why he had stared at Kanda's nearly-naked body when he was napping after his shift pushing the raft. The truth was in the back of their minds, but each of them refused to accept it.

When Lenalee had noticed that Allen was avoiding Kanda instead of fighting him, she confronted the snowy-haired boy. "Why are you so antsy around him now? You two have been acting strange about each other since you got back."

"It feels weird now, I don't know why." He muttered, although he really did know.

"He saved you right? Did you ever thank him?"

Allen shook his head, he hadn't ever thought to. But now, it seemed like he really needed to. He thought about it, and decided that those strange feelings that had been putting him on edge must be because he was glad that Kanda had saved him. He must've done those strange things because he wanted to savor the realization that the samurai didn't actually hate him.

"I'll go do that. Thanks Lenalee." He waved and went in search of the training room. After getting lost a few times, he reached the room. Kanda was practicing his sword strokes, oblivious to Allen who is staring at him from across the room. After a while, Kanda turns around and looks curiously at Allen.

"What the fuck are you doing here Moyashi?"

"My name is Allen, not Moyashi! BaKanda..."

"Che...didn't answer my question."

"I forgot to thank you for saving me...so thanks."

Kanda looked at the Moyashi like he was crazy, "Um...You're welcome..." Kanda's heart beat a bit faster, but Allen couldn't tell the difference. The raven haired man cursed himself, not wanting to admit that Allen's thank you had made him happy. "Whatever. Just leave."

Allen's heart sank, the strange emotions didn't leave him. They increased. Whenever Kanda spoke, his heart would race. Whenever he looked at him with those amazing eyes, he flushed pink. Whenever he was near him for whatever reason, Allen just wanted to kiss him. He sickened himself. So he left the room and went back to his bedroom. Kanda sheathed Mugen and walked back to his own room. He lay back on his bed and sighed, at the same time Allen did the same.

They rubbed their hands over their faces, thinking of the other exorcist. Their hearts beat a little faster, and it came to them fast. They loved each other! They each groaned, hating the idea. They thought that the other would never love them, and besides that it was just plain stupid that they were attracted to someone that they had hated for as long as they had known them. They each fell asleep, but kept waking up after the strange dreams regarding the other.

Kanda woke up the next morning when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He stood and opened it, revealing Lenalee and Allen. Allen was looking at the ground, just to avoid looking at the man that his dreams had consisted of the previous night. He didn't want to think of those dreams in front of anyone...he had woken up a bit stiff (if you know what I mean). Kanda looked at Lenalee to avoid looking at Allen, because he had to think some pretty morbid thoughts to get his 'mini Yuu' down before he woke up.

"Allen hasn't practiced swordsmanship since he got back," Lenalee stated.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kanda responded.

"My brother wants him to be in shape for his next mission. You're the only swordsman available, so practice with him."

Kanda glanced at Allen, who was looking rather irritatedly at Lenalee. He didn't want to spar with Kanda. What if he got turned on by seeing Kanda hot, sweaty and panting? Kanda was thinking about the same things. "Moyashi doesn't seem to want to," Kanda said.

"It doesn't matter what Allen wants, or what you want for that matter. Komui said that he would sent a Komurin after you two if you didn't spar," Lenalee said.

_Oh, so that's why the Moyashi wasn't voicing his complaints. _Kanda sighed, "Fine. Let me get dressed." He closed the door and quickly changed into an exorcists uniform. He opened the door, and saw that only Allen was standing there, looking pretty upset.

"Where'd she go, Moyashi?"

"She figured that you understood the threat, then left to go serve some tea to the Research Department. And my name's Allen!" Allen was looking at him now, furiously I might add.

"Whatever, lets just go."

The two of them went to the training room, picked up some shinais and began sparring in the sand pit. After a while, the two of them were sweaty and panting. Each of them thought back to their dreams when they were in the same state for a completely different reason. No one else was in the room, which was a relief to them. They didn't need someone else there, only the other, even if they had to hate each other.

Suddenly, Kanda kicked sand into Allens face. Allen recoiled and moved back a few steps, loosening his grip on his practice sword. Kanda moved quickly, swatting the sword out of Allen's hands with his own and advancing quickly. Soon, Allen was pinned to the floor and against the circular wall. The sword was under his chin, tilted to that it pinned one of his palms with the end against the wall, while Kanda's knee pinned the Moyashi's other hand down against the sand. Kanda and Allen's faces were so close, their bodies even closer.

Suddenly, they both moved closer and kissed. Their lips moved quickly, hungrily, and Kanda dropped the sword to pull Allen's face up so that the kiss could deepen. They shifted so that Allen was in Kanda's lap, his arms around the raven haired exorcist's neck, and Kanda's around Allen's waist. When they made it an open mouthed kiss, Kanda quickly dominated him and probed the smaller boys mouth eagerly.

They were sitting in a place where if you came in and looked into the pit from the door to the training room, you wouldn't be able to see them. So, when they heard, "Allen! Yuu! What's up?" They knew it was Lavi, and they knew they had to move quickly so that he didn't see them before getting to far into the room.

The each pushed hard against each other, sending each other into opposite walls of the sand pit. It hurt, sure, but they weren't sure how they would explain that to anyone who found out. They didn't know how to explain it themselves. Although, they each did love it.

"Oh! You guys are just in a fist fight? I thought you two were supposed to be using the shinai."

They faked glares at each other, which shut Lavi up. They each crawled out of the sand pit and left the training room, muttering something about needing more sleep, or something like that. They both flopped down on their beds, smiling (although Kanda's wasn't that big, cuz ya'know...it is Kanda we're talking about here).

They were each confused by it though. Did it mean anything? If so, what did it mean? Did the other actually love them? What were they going to do next time they saw each other? So many questions swirled around their heads. It was beyond confusing! They did know that they desperately wanted each other though.

At midnight that night, Allen left his room and eventually found his way to Kanda's room. He knocked quietly, and soon Kanda emerged. Allen was about to ask what the kiss had meant, but he was pulled into Kanda's room before he could utter a word. Their lips were reunited, and neither pulled away.

Soon, Allen was under Kanda on the bed. Allen's arms were around Kanda's neck again and Kanda's shirt had been taken off. Their tongues danced, the kiss was deepened as far as it would go, and their lungs needed air. They pulled apart briefly, in this time though they could just barely stop themselves from resuming it.

"What the fuck are we doing?" Kanda said breathlessly.

Allen looked up at him, thoroughly confused for a lot of reasons, "God, BaKanda, I can't take all this."

"Damn, Moyashi...you don't know what you do to me..." He whispered lowly, but Allen picked it up.

"I love you, BaKanda," Allen said before he could stop himself.

"I love you too." Kanda looked down at him, wondering if now was the time he should resume the kiss.

"Dammit BaKanda, if you don't finish what you started and fuck me, I'll kill you." Allen glared at the swordsman above him.

So, even though Kanda was completely sure that Allen didn't have the guts, nor ability to kill him, did what Allen wanted for a change. Because he certainly wanted it too. I won't get into the details (although I bet lots of you wish I would).

The next morning, Allen woke up in a strange room. He looked around blearily and saw that Kanda was just waking up too. Everything came back to him then. And I mean EVERYTHING. He blushed lightly, and blushed harder when Kanda's first action was to give him an affectionate kiss on the head. They were sitting up, although still under the covers of Kanda's bed. Allen's lower back and ass were aching badly, but considering the previous night, it was a good ache.

There was a knock on the door, and they heard Lenalee call through it, "Wake up Kanda! You have to help me find Allen so you two can practice again today!"

Allen blushed hard. He thought about how they were going to play it. Allen and Kanda were very much naked, in Kanda's bed, and they were each enjoying the view of the other. Kanda stood and picked up the pair of boxers that Allen had thrown across the room the previous night. He put them on and looked over at Allen, motioning for him to pull the blanket up a bit more, because he was very much exposed at the moment. Allen complied before the door was opened.

"Why aren't you dressed yet Kanda? You're usually up and ready by now." She hadn't noticed that Allen was in the background, only covered by a blanket.

Kanda shrugged, "Guess I was tired."

That was when Lenalee scanned the room behind him, and saw Allen. "Allen?" Lenalee quickly put two and two together, "Did you two have sex?" Her voice was shrill, but Allen knew it was only because she thought that it was amazing. Lenalee really liked yaoi, to say the least.

"Yeah." Kanda responded just before Allen could say anything. Allen flushed pink and shot a glare at Kanda from behind.

"Does that mean you two are a couple now?" Lenalee was smiling like she had gotten the biggest gift ever.

"Yeah, we are," Kanda once again responded before Allen. The response made Allen's stomach get butterflies, he smiled.

Lenalee sqeeled, "I'll tell brother that you two can't practice today. I don't think Allen's up to it." She ran off and Kanda shut the door.

Allen rubbed his ass, and Kanda came back to bed. Before getting under the covers again, Kanda discarded the boxers. The hugged each other and relaxed. Their feelings of confusion were gone, replaced by extreme happiness.


End file.
